Grey's Anatomy, Season 3
| Finale= | No. Of Episodes=25 | Viewers=TBA million (season average) | DVD Release Date=September 11, 2007 }}Season Three of Grey's Anatomy initally aired on September 21 2006 with the premiere episode on ABC and ended on May 17, 2007 with the season finale. The season comprises of 25 episodes. __TOC__ Synopsis The third season saw the conclusion of the internship of Meredith Grey and her fellow residents Cristina, Izzie, Alex and George. Plot Points Cast Principle Cast excluded]] The season featured 11 actors credited in a starring capacity. All of the second season cast members returned and were credited for the full season. Sara Ramírez, who guest starred in eight second season episodes joined the main cast effective as of the season premiere. Eric Dane also joined the cast, effective as of , after acting in an uncredited appearance in the previous episode. *Ellen Pompeo as Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr as Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Addison Montgomery *Sara Ramírez as Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Mark Sloan* *with Isaiah Washington as Preston Burke *and Patrick Dempsey as Derek Shepherd :* Credited from onward Guest Cast Episodes Time Has Come Today Episode number: 01 Original air date: September 21, 2006 Plot: Meredith must make an important choice about which path she wants to follow to determine the future of her love life. While she considers her future, she and others have flashbacks of their pasts. Addison treats an infant who is in critical condition after being thrown in the trash on high school grounds. She must deal with a group of 14-year-old girls and their parents to find out who is the teenage mother. Cristina spends time with Burke while he recovers. Webber and Adele have a conversation after he spends the night at the hospital. Everyone attempts to deal with Izzie's choice to quit, and George seeks relationship advice from Derek. Recurring characters: Chris O'Donnell as Finn Dandridge, Loretta Devine as Adele Webber, Sarah Utterback as Olivia Harper, Steven W. Bailey as Joe and Kate Burtonas Ellis Grey I Am A Tree Episode number: 02 Original air date: September 26, 2006 Plot: The interns continue to rally behind Izzie and try to persuade Bailey to help her get her place in the internship programme back but a reluctant Bailey continues to cope with her anger and takes it out on the remaining interns. Meredith tries to decide between Derek and Finn while Addison takes the day off from her surgical duties when it seems that her marriage has reached it's end. A pair of panties on the Lost and Found board causes trouble between Callie and Georgewhile Cristina has an awkward encounter with a recovering Burke's parents. Sometimes A Fantasy Episode number: 03 Original air date: October 5, 2006 Plot: Meredith finds the juggling two suitors isn't as easy as she expected after she begins casually dating Derek and Finn. Georgebegins to have second thoughts about his relationship with Callie during her elongated stay at Meredith's house while Addison tries to resist Mark, Alex treats a young girl who believes she has a superhero and Izzieattempts to return to the hospital for the first time since she quit the programme. What I Am Episode number: 04 Original air date: October 12, 2006 Plot: The arrival of Mark Sloan shakes up Seattle Grace and leaves Addisonquestionning her abilities as a doctor when his appearance leaves her distracted. Meredith faces an emergency appendectomy and, while she is a patient at the hospital, Derek and Finn continue to compete for her affections. Izzie meets with Denny'sfather while Cristina learns Burke's secret and takes action to save his career. Calliecontinues to feel pushed aside by George'scommitment to his friendships. Oh, The Guilt Episode number: 05 Original air date: October 19, 2006 Plot: The interns are invited to the Morbidity & Mortality conference which leads to guilty feelings among the staff when Denny's case is raised. Izzie debates what to do with her fortune while, after taking a beating at the M&M, Baileyis forced to see how being a mother has changed her as a doctor. After outlining the terms of the divorce, Addison debates telling Derek the truth about her relationship with Mark. Callie hides her guilt from George while Burke and Cristina must think on their feet after he is forced to perform emergency surgery on his first day back. Let The Angels Commit Episode number: 06 Original air date: November 2, 2006 Plot: When Izzie is cleared to return to work, she and Baileyare both challenged with proving themselves while Cristina illicits envy in her fellow interns when she gets to scrub in on a rare surgery as a result of her efforts to keep Burke's condition hidden and is forced to take extreme measures to protect their secret. Derek's visiting sister causes problems for Meredithwhile Alex's commitment to plastics, and Mark, is questioned when by his jealous of George after he is assigned to work with Addison on a very unique pregnancy case and Georgedecides to commit to Callie Where The Boys Are Episode number: 07 Original air date: November 9, 2006 Plot: The men of Seattle Grace go on a camping trip which brings and Derek finds his attempts to get some peace and quiet are ruined by the presence of his colleagues. George discovers the truth about Callie's tryst with Mark after Alex tries to offer his friendly advice to back away. In Seattle Addisonand Callie bond over a pregnant patients devestating plight, Mark tries to get Meredith to forget about Derek as they work together on a case like nothing Meredith has experiences before, Izzie tries to escape her peer counciller Sydney and Bailey confronts Cristina about erasing her name from the surgical board. Staring At The Sun Episode number: 08 Original air date: November 16, 2006 Plot: After their reconciliation Derek and Meredith both try to be "bright and shiny" but Meredith's newfound positive outlook on life is questioned by the reemergence of her problems with her mother. Derek and Addison strive for a civil relationship while Alexand Izzie bond over a patient who persuades Alex to make a big gesture to show Izzie how he feels. Georgestruggles with his his father's presence in the hospital and choses Burke and Cristina to treat him, a decision he later comes to regret when he worries he grows suspicious of the two while Richardendeavors to reunite with Adele. Recurring characters:George Dzundza as Harold O'Malley, Greg Pitts as Jerry O'Malley, Tim Griffin as Ronny O'Malley, Stephen W. Baileyas Joe and Kate Burton as Ellis Grey From A Whisper To A Scream Episode number: 09 Original air date: November 23, 2006 Plot: The aftermath of a traumatic car accident fills the E.R. with casualties and Cristina has a crisis of conscience about her deceptive teamwork with Burke when two emergency surgeries bring their situation to a head when Bailey, Georgeand Meredith all become entwined in their lies. An increasingly concerned George grows suspicious of Burke and Cristina and enlists Erica Hahn to perform his father's cardiothoracic surgery while Izzie pushes the boundaries of her probation. Richard makes a suprising announcement and Alex is forced to reconsider his medical specialty when he works with Addison and Mark. Recurring characters:George Dzundza as Harold O'Malley, Brooke Smith as Erica Hahn and Debra Monkas Louise O'Malley Don't Stand So Close To Me Episode number: 10 Original air date: November 30, 2006 Plot: The fallout of Burke and Cristina's deception continues to be felt as recent events put a strain on their relationship, and her relationships with her peers. Derek's confidence is shaken as he approaches high profile surgery while Bailey begins to feel responsible for her interns mistakes. Meredith faces a crisis when one of her half-sisters is admitted to the hospital while Richard'schoice to stop visiting Elliscauses her to revisit a painful part of her life. George grows increasingly stressed about his father's impending surgery. Six Days, Part 1 Episode number: 11 Original air date: January 11, 2007 Plot: After a successful heart surgery, George's father begins his cancer treatment and Bailey and Richard are conflicted when George demands to be informed about his father's condition while his father requests they keep his worsening illness from George. Meredith is shaken when her fatherarrives in the hospital while Izzie tries to prove that she's ready to return to the O.R. Cristina and Burke'sdisagreement continues in spite of his recovery from surgery and a shared secret between Addison and Markcauses conflict. ' Six Days, Part 2' Episode number: 12 Original air date: January 18, 2007 Plot: George and his family must face an impossible decision when his father's condition starts to deteriorate while Meredith and Derekbegin to fight as a result of their sleeping arrangements. Callie learns the truth behind Addison and Mark's conflict causing Addison to regret an action from her past. Baileybans Izzie from surgery after she worries that she is getting too emotionally involved again while Izzie searches for something meaningful to spend her inheritance on. Great Expectations Episode number: 13 Original air date: January 25, 2007 Plot: When the Chiefannounces his retirement Burke, Derek, Addison and Mark all start to vie for his position after rumors of his successor begin to circulate while Bailey pushes to open a free clinic at Seattle Grace. George's method of coping with his grief after his father's death takes it's toll on Calliewhile tensions mount between Addison and Alexafter their kiss. Recurring characters:Loretta Devine as Adele Webber Wishin' And Hopin' Episode number: 14 Original air date: February 1, 2007 Plot: Meredith and Richardboth struggle when Ellisbecomes lucid and Meredith is challenged by meeting her mother's high expectations while Richard deals with the life he and Ellis could have led. A nervous Izzie and Bailey open the clinic while the attendings' all try and vie for the Chief's position. Callieand George return from Vegas. A patient's condition endangers the lives of the hospital staff. Walk On Water Episode number: 15 Original air date: February 8, 2007 Plot: A disaster challenges the interns as they deal with a cargo ship colliding with a ferryboat. Derek worries that Meredith is letting her mother's critisim affect her while Cristina and Burkediscuss how best to tell others about their engagement. Meanwhile, Izzie's surgical skills are put to the ultimate test by an emergent situation and Alexmakes a discovery at the crash site. Recurring characters:Elizabeth Reaser as Jane Doe, Kali Rocha as Sydney Heron and Kate Burton as Ellis Grey ' Drowning On Dry Land' Episode number: 16 Original air date: February 15, 2007 Plot: Meredith is pulled from the water and Derek, Richard and Bailey are tasked with saving her life while they all cope. Izzie takes drastic action to save the life of a patient while Alex is tasked with notifying friends and families of patient's conditions and tries desperratly to find Jane Doe's family before her surgery. Recurring characters:Elizabeth Reaser as Jane Doe, Kali Rocha as Sydney Heron, Jefferey Dean Morgan as Denny Duquetteand Kyle Chandler as Dylan Young ' Some Kind Of Miracle' Episode number: 17 Original air date: February 22, 2007 Plot: The interns take vigil outside of Meredith'shospital room as Bailey and Richard work to save her life and Cristina struggles with the thought of losing her person. George and Izzie'sfriendship is tested by her decleration. Derek confronts Ellis about her treatment of her daughter. Meanwhile, Meredith finds herself in limbo and must face what happened to her at Elliot Bay. Recurring characters:Jefferey Dean Morgan as Denny Duquette, Kyle Chandler as Dylan Young, Elizabeth Reaser as Jane Doe, Kali Rocha as Sydney Heron, Sarah Utterback as Olivia Harper, Stephen W. Bailey as Joe and Kate Burton as Ellis Grey Scars And Souvenirs Episode number: 18 Original air date: March 15, 2007 Plot: The race for Richard'scheif position heats up when Colin Marlow, a new competitor, enters the race and he puts unexpected strain on Cristina and Burke'sengagement when Burke learns about their shared past. In the wake of her mother's death, Meredithattempts to get closer to her father and her estranged family while George learns a a big secret that Callie has kept from him which strains their marriage and his friendship with Izzie. Derek treats a patient near and dear to him while Alex continues to work with his Jane Doe. My Favorite Mistake Episode number: 19 Original air date: March 22, 2007 Plot: Izzie and George's night together has Izzie on edge as she tries to navigate her newfound feelings for her bestfriend while George, unable to remember his tryst from the previous night, meets a nerve-racked Callie'sfather for the first time. The board begins interviewing the candidates for the Cheif's job. Alex helps Ava in her quest for her identity while Derekgrows concerned about Meredith's emotional well-being when Mark enlists her to perform a challenging procedure. Time After Time Episode number: 20 Original air date: April 19, 2007 Plot: Colin Marlow continues to try and come in-between Cristina and Burke and intrude on their lives, and his confrontation with Burke escalates when they treat a patient together. When the daughter she gave up for adoption years ago comes to the hospital suffering from leukemia, Izzie finds her past coming back to haunt her and finds her daughters lives in her hands when she needs a bone marrow transplant and turns to George for help. Alexbelieves he's found Ava's real family and Derek'srelationship with Meredithinterferes with his chances of becoming the next Chief. Desire Episode number: 21 Original air date: April 26, 2007 Plot: The competition for the Chief's position heats up when the chairman of the board is admitted as a patient and the attendings all vie to treat him to make themselves the forerunner of the race while the interns all cram for their imminent, career-altering intern exams. Tensions mount between Alex and Addison, in spite of her deal with Mark, while Derek begins to reconsider his relationship with Meredith. Burkestruggles to involve Cristina in the planning of their wedding. ' The Other Side Of This Life, Part 1' Episode number: 22 Original air date: May 3, 2007 Plot: Meredith works on her relationship with Susan and Thatcher. Cristina has to deal with her mother and Burke's. Alex continues to tend to Jane Doe/Ava. Meredith and Derek's relationship has a problem that needs resolution quick. Addison sees her god-daughter which leads to a job offer outside of Seattle. Derek has to perform surgery. Burke has a reservation about marrying Cristina. Many new people guest star in the course of Addison's road trip to California. Addison considers moving to be closer to her old med school friends until she discovers that drama she wishes to leave behind isn't exclusive to Seattle. Her friends who she thought had it all, are divorced. A pregnant woman must discover who the father of her child is. Recurring characters: Paul Adelstein as Cooper Freedman, Amy Brenneman as Violet Turner, Tim Daly as Pete Wilder, Taye Diggs as Sam Bennett, Merrin Dungey as Naomi Bennett, Chris Lowellas Dell Parker, Elizabeth Reaser as Ava, Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey, Tsai Chin as Helen Rubenstein, Shavon Kirksey as Maya Bennett, Mare Winningham as Susan Grey and Diahann Carroll as Jane Burke ' The Other Side Of This Life, Part 2' Episode number: 23 Original air date: May 3, 2007 Plot: In Los Angeles, Addisoncomes to terms with her infertility and finds comfort in her new friends, particularly Pete who tries to prove to her that her life isn't over. Meanwhile, in Seattle, Georgeconsiders transfering to another hospital rather than dealing with his feelings for Izzie, Burke begins to have reservations about marrying Cristina, Alex continues to care for Ava after her surgery and an unexpected turn of events with a patient devestates Meredith. Recurring characters: Paul Adelstein as Cooper Freedman, Amy Brennemanas Violet Turner, Tim Daly as Pete Wilder, Taye Diggs as Sam Bennett, Merrin Dungeyas Naomi Bennett, Chris Lowell as Dell Parker, Elizabeth Reaser as Ava, Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey, Mare Winningham as Susan Grey and Diahann Carroll as Jane Burke ' Testing 1-2-3' Episode number: 24 Original air date: May 10, 2007 Plot: The interns finally take their medical exams. Callie grows more suspicious of George and Izzie. The doctors treat a patient named Dale. Three mountain climbers are treated. Cristina works on her vows. Adele wants Addison to keep a secret from Richard. Recurring characters:Elizabeth Reaser as Ava, Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey, Stephen W. Bailey as Joe, Loretta Devine as Adele Webber and Chyler Leigh as Lexie Grey Didn't We Almost Have It All? Episode number: 25 Original air date: May 17, 2007 Plot: A successor to the Cheif is announced as Cristina and Burke’swedding day arrives. The interns hear back about their medical exams, Georgefaces huge decisions about his future after Izzie makes a dramatic confession and Callie proposes they start a family together. Meredithand Derek’s relationship reaches a crossroads and Ava gives Alex and ultimatum. Recurring characters:Elizabeth Reaser as Ava, Stephen W. Bailey as Joe, Loretta Devine as Adele Webber, Diahann Carroll as Jane Burke and Chyler Leighas Lexie Grey Trivia GA03